


Misunderstandings

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack and Angst, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce's jealousy just might help make some progress for once





	

Apollo had been awake for a while but did not feel like moving, Midnighter was next to him and it was still early in the day. They had nothing to do so there was nothing wrong with lazing away and when he thought about why they were where they were he did not feel like going anywhere.

When he had been introduced to Dick Grayson he had not known what to think at first but now further down the line they were all good friends. Which led to why he and Midnighter were in Dick’s guest bedroom.

Apollo was not one to judge but Dick’s on and off relationship with Batman left him confused and when Dick had announced the two had broken up again you could not have kept him away. Dick was handling it well on the surface but Apollo had seen through that.

Midnighter cared for the kid and he did too. How could they not and although Midnighter had liked to tease Batman, Apollo knew that he saw Dick as nothing more than a good friend. And they all had too few of those. God they had so few of those.

A knocking at Dick’s front door made him startle. Dick would not hear it because he was in the gym downstairs training. Apollo had no idea how the Bats did it but even he knew when to take a break. Midnighter rolled over with a curse and Apollo sighed when he saw the knife that appeared in Midnighter’s grip.

“I’ll get it.” He reassured. The last thing they needed was Midnghter killing someone on Dick’s front step. Dick’s place was in a fairly normal community after all. Apollo never flew to Dick’s place for exactly that reason. He stumbled to the door and shoved his hair back with his hand before he opened the door.

He froze when he saw Bruce Wayne on the other side of the door. He had not expected that; he had thought maybe Dick’s brothers or one of the neighbours but for Bruce Wayne to be on the front step. Apollo paused when he noticed the quick look over Bruce gave him before his eyes turned cold.

Apollo cursed in his head because he was in boxers and that was only because he and Midnighter had slept but not done anything. Sure, they were in the guest room and Midnighter had tried a few things but Apollo had known it would have been rude to Dick who had been suffering a few feet away. And they were under his roof.

He forced a smile onto his face before he swung the door open. “Dick’s in the gym.” He said softly as he gestured into the house. Then he froze when Midnighter sauntered out of Dick’s bedroom where Apollo knew he had not been a few seconds earlier. When he threw a gloating look at Bruce, Apollo cursed in his head again.

Midnighter had known who was at the door and not only that, he had wanted Apollo to open the door and he had used a door to get from the guest room to Dick’s room then left… all to piss off Wayne. Sometimes Apollo wondered why he loved him but then again, the misunderstanding might not be a bad thing. If they were interested in Dick that way they would take far better care of him than Bruce currently did. At least in his opinion. He sighed before he allowed Bruce to enter the house. “You want to get Dick or wait?”

X

Andrew Pulaski, Apollo. Bruce knew almost everything there was to know about him and his lover. Lucas Trent, the Midnighter. When he had knocked on Dick’s door he had not been prepared to see that man, he had let himself get out of control.

His guilt, his own emotions made him push Dick away when it was the last thing he should do. But lack of options frustrated him and it was not easy when he knew just how many would take Dick in a heartbeat. Every time he let him go his heart hurt.

Dick usually was the one to bridge the gap but this time he had decided to do it but as himself. Not as Batman but Bruce Wayne but was he too late? The shock in Apollo’s eyes when he saw him, the man’s dishevelled appearance and the fact that Midnighter had excited Dick’s bedroom.

He would not stand for it; he had not lost him yet. With a cold glare Bruce let the two behind and headed to the gym.

X

Those two were good friends. They had let him pick the movie and blubber into his drink, they were there for the same old song and dance he and Bruce went through, the song and dance that Dick swore they would always go through because Bruce was just Bruce.

He envied them. They had their problems but they worked through them. Dick had met them during their breakup and he had to admit that he loved seeing them together better. Apollo was… well he was amazing and so nice and caring.

A good friend… Midnighter was the asshole friend you would always love and Dick was glad he had met them. The door to the gym slammed open and he froze in the middle of his routine to stare at Bruce’s expression. Of all the things he had expected to see this morning Bruce was not one of them.

X

“Bruce?” Dick asked. Bruce looked him over and relaxed, he knew what Dick looked like after sex, he prided himself of that look. He knew the look took days to fade. His planned speech on what to say disappeared and instead he reminded himself of the two men upstairs.

One who made no secret that he would go for Dick in a heartbeat and the other a blatant reminder of what Dick’s tastes occasionally strayed to. Clark was no threat but if Apollo was to put in the effort he would be.

“We need to talk.” He said softly. “We can’t go on like this Dick.” He fought to keep talking. “All these years and we fall apart and come together and…” He sighed. “I don’t want to lose your friendship and I don’t want to keep hurting you.”

“Then let me help.” Dick said softy. “You always push me away instead of letting me help you. You’ll shut yourself down instead of letting me in.” Dick walked over slowly before he reached out to cradle his face. “Bruce… it isn’t just the good stuff I want to share; I want to share the bad times too. It’s okay if we have to hide it. We hide a good half of our lives for the greater good.”

“But we shouldn’t have to hide this.” Apollo and Midnighter did not hide and if Dick was with them they wouldn’t hide either. “Dick… let’s tell them.”

X

“You want me pour some rum in this?” Apollo asked as he poured the coffee.

“N-Yes.” Dick muttered before he dropped his head on the table. “What the hell just happened?”

“So you’re back together.” Midnighter mused. “And he’s coming out as well, I wonder why.”

“He was acting like he was going to lose me… I think he’s really really serious about this.” Dick muttered. “He has a plan and statistics and a speech prepared for the foundation and the family… what the hell.”

“Once some counselling is in there somewhere I won’t have any problems.” Apollo muttered. “Also you may want to clear up some things with him… I think he got the wrong impression about us being here.” Dick frowned at the man and Apollo coughed. “It wasn’t my intention… but you see… Lucas…”


End file.
